


Gary's Treat

by Uytob



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Hermaphrodites, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uytob/pseuds/Uytob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an arduous shift at the Krusty Krab, Spongebob returns to his home exhausted and collapses onto his bed. Soon after, his dear friend and pet Gary comes by to spend some quality time with his Spongy master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gary's Treat

          It was a long day at the Krusty Krab, and Spongebob came home a few hours later than usual because Mr. Krabs decided that it would be a great idea to work his sad duo of employees far past their breaking point. Spongebob opened the door to his house and forced himself up his steep, old, wooden staircase. He collapsed onto his rusty twin bed and was pleased to find that the day's soreness would come to his rippling muscles early today. Fantastic. His patty-flipping arm was particularly painful, its muscles felt torn like over-chewed gum. After a few minutes of rest, Spongebob's old pal Gary slipped into his bed, leaving behind a trail of his slippery slime. Gary came to rest on top of Spongebob's torso and started to purr. “Aww, good to see you too, buddy.” said Spongebob. Then, Spongebob noticed another indication of Gary's happiness, his long, throbbing snailcock. “Whoa, buddy, what's got you so excited?” Spongebob questioned. Gary's purring grew louder, and Spongebob could feel it in his chest and spreading even to his arms. Spongebob's soreness began to melt away as Gary unknowingly massaged away all that was tensing him up. Feeling more relaxed, Spongebob became aware of his own growing desires. His massive yellow cock erected quickly and began to pulsate, rubbing slightly against Gary's tail, his precum mixing delightfully with Gary's voluminous sticky fluids.

         “Well Gary, are you up for some special love hugs?” Gary cooed sensually in agreement. Then, Spongebob reached down and scooped Gary closer and got into a comfortable sitting position, his deck swabber sticking straight up. Gary slipped lower and started circling Spongebob's crotch, their penises occasionally coming into contact with one another due to their sheer length. Spongebob grew impatient. “Alright, Gar-bear,” he said, “I'd say it's about time to get this show on the road.” Spongebob took hold of Gary's shell and pulled him up towards his face. Gary's gooey love-hole was now staring Spongebob directly in the face, its pungent fumes permeating the cramped room. Then, without warning, Spongebob's warm tongue was plunged into the depths of Gary's slimy vagina. Gary's ever-hardening cock was not neglected however; Spongebob's hand could be found wrapped tightly around the slippery shaft. Gary made alien sounds of extreme pleasure, as it had been so long since he had felt this way. As Spongebob slurped and stroked voraciously, his bucked teeth grated gently against Gary's clitoris, providing yet another overwhelming sensation. In a surprisingly short time, Gary was moved to a hard climax in both of his sex organs. Hot ropes of his viscous goo began to spurt out from his impressive cock, landing all over Spongebob's face. It was sweet smelling, and not nearly as sticky or uncomfortable as his numerous other fluids. Meanwhile, a torrent of girl-jizz erupted out of Gary's hole, flooding Spongebob's hungry mouth. Spongebob chugged, consumed in the moment. Within seconds, Spongebob's stomach swelled with the juices from his close friend and secret lover. He patted it and smiled. Gary, exhausted from Spongebob's attack, collapsed; his cock going limp and receding back into his slimy, leathery body. Spongebob felt empathetic towards Gary and settled for cuddling even though his own needs had not been sated, his spongy cock still hard and throbbing, almost painfully.

         However, after a few minutes had passed, Gary was awake and determined to fulfill Spongebob's desires. Gary sneaked down underneath the blanket as Spongebob was falling into a dream. He then carefully positioned his sopping cunt to align with Spongebob's prick. Gary slowly pushed himself down, and was immediately shocked by the feeling of Spongebob's long, thick cock slipping lazily into his practically liquid vagina. Gary purred and cooed extremely loudly, which, along with the new cock-feel he was getting, snapped Spongebob into consciousness. “You're already ready for more? You are quite the little slut, Gary.” As if in response, Gary lifted himself off of the yellow pleasure-stick and thrust downwards as quickly and as hard as gravity and his muscles would allow, suddenly taking in nearly all of Spongebob's astounding length. Both Spongebob and Gary enjoyed the wave of pleasure provided by this action, but Spongebob was eager for more, and grabbed the base of Gary's shell in order to control the action himself. He roughly thrust his entire cock inside of Gary, eliciting a sharp howl from him. He pulled out then, until only his swollen tip remained inside, only to thrust himself back in, much harder than before. The continued impaling of the snail's supple body stretched his vagina more than should have been possible, causing Gary to scream out in a chaotic mixture of pain and pleasure with every re-entry. As the wild sex continued, Gary's cock sheath was pressed into and rubbed against Spongebob's hard abs. This caused Gary's womb-broom to creep out of its hiding place, waiting and ready to be stimulated by the pressure against Spongebob's six-pack. Spongebob's face contorted into one of pure bliss, his mouth forming an “o” shape as he pushed harder, deeper, and faster into his dear pet.

         After nearly a half hour of the continuous, slapping crescendo of sexual melody, one of the two musicians was very near ultimate climax. Of course, the snail's before-neglected pussy had already been brought to orgasm at least four times by his yellow companion, a deeper, more primal climax was soon to be reached. After a particularly deep thrust by Spongebob, Gary's poor, battered body could hold out no longer, and began its fantastic eruption of semen and vaginal ejaculate. Nearly three entire gallons of jizz began to blast continuously out of the long, slippery, tapering dong. The tsunami of cum soaked Spongebob's entire upper body, the mattress and bed frame, and even much of the wall behind him. Soon after Gary's penile ejaculation began, his pussy clenched down on Spongebob's penis, creating a tight tube with only one exit, Spongebob's urethra. Then, Poseidon himself commanded the ocean of vag juice inside the squishy sea snail to move forth and enter Spongebob's engorged cock. The girly juices rushed into Spongebob's penis and filled his bladder to nearly its breaking point. Spongebob was violently pushed over the edge, and his cock began to feel much larger, as his urethra was expanded to three times its original size to accompany the insane amount of liquid going through it. The sudden increase in girth, and reintroduction of vaginal fluids, drove Gary to yet another powerful orgasm; his muscles now squeezing every ounce of ejaculate back out of him as yet more rushed in. Spongebob's poon slammer had now become a vessel for a ridiculous amount of pussy juice and semen, which pushed out the liquids as hard as possible. This clash of sexual waves created a mighty explosion which emanated from where the base of Spongebob's dick met the lips of Gary's now extremely loose cunt. The raging sexplosion continued on for about ten minutes before finally trickling to an end. The small room was now coated in several, thick layers of passion. Furniture, wallpaper, doors, and even the two figures on the bed were completely unrecognizable from the globs of cum that lay on the floor. The friends lay there, absolutely blank-minded from what would surely be a very memorable experience, yet unwilling to get up as they were completely and utterly exhausted, so the two started to slip into unconsciousness, still locked in their inter-species coitus.


End file.
